


Suffered Enough:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Episodes Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Children, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e24 Luapo'i (Prey), Episode: s05e25 A Make Kaua (Until We Die), Episode: s06e04 Ka Papahana Holo Pono (Best Laid Plans), Family, Forgiveness, Fresh Start, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny decided to forgive Rachel, cause she suffered enough?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*





	Suffered Enough:

*Summary: Danny decided to forgive Rachel, cause she suffered enough?, What happens?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*

 

Rachel Edwards knew that she had so much to make up for, Especially causing her son, Charles "Charlie" William Edwards three years with his real father, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, she also knew that he would never forgive her. But, She is hoping that he would someday, when he does, She will be waiting.

 

She invited him out to dinner, She was glad that he accepted her invitation, she thought enough time was gone, She made it at one of his favorite places, which she earn her some brownie points, she got there early. The Hostess showed her to a good table, where she can see Danny coming in from outside.

 

"Hi, Rachel", Danny said, as he came in, & kissed her cheek, there was an awkward silence, "Hi, Daniel, Please sit", which he did, They order their food, & drinks, when they came, they made small talk, til the beautiful woman got to the point. "I am so sorry for what I put you through, Everything, Everything that led up to this point", The Blond smiled, & said, "It's okay, I knew that you weren't doing this for your own selfish reasons, I forgive you", Rachel had emotion, as he said this.

 

"Thank you, Danny, Thank you, I wasn't doing it to hurt you, I just wanted our children to be safe, That's all", She reassured him, Rachel was glad that they can be friends, & start fresh on parenting their kids, They had a wonderful meal, Danny was glad to forgive Rachel, Cause if he didn't, He wouldn't be able to move on from all the hurt, & resentment too.

 

"I can finally put the past to rest, & I know I can start fresh, & enjoy my life to the fullest", he thought to himself, as he was leaving the restaurant, He whistled a tune, as he made his way back to his house. The Loudmouth Detective knew that he would be okay, & that he can overcome anything.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
